


Winter Accident

by HarleysAStarBoi



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hypothermia, M/M, Minor Angst, Peter Parker Can't Thermoregulate, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi
Summary: Peter gets trapped under some rubble during a villain fight and Kid Arachnid and Hobgoblin take just a bit too long to find him***Written with @fandomsumthing on Tumblr
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Miles Morales & Harry Osborn, Miles Morales & Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Winter Accident

Snow fell around New York as a battle raged. Some villain had decided it would be perfect to start some chaos. What exactly was he doing? Throwing bombs at building or anything that moved. Luckily for the civilians below, his attention had been drawn away from them by Spider-Man, Kid Arachnid, and Hobgoblin.

They had gotten split up during the fight, Hobgoblin and Kid Arachnid had been getting civilians that found themselves in the crossfire. That left Spider-Man alone with the guy.

After a few minutes, they managed to clear out the last of the civilians. Almost immediately afterward, the villain in question flew around the corner, looking panicked. Kid Arachnid let out a cry of alarm, before webbing the distracted villain up. The villain cried out in panic, not wanting to be held accountable for his actions. Hobgoblin crossed his arms. “You should’ve thought about that before blowing up buildings.” He snorted.

“You’ll be going away for a good, long time.” Kid Arachnid sighed, looking exhausted.

The cops let out a sigh of relief, as they disarmed him, and locked him in the back of the police van with two guards. As the scene began to clear, Hobgoblin looked around. “Hey, has anyone seen Spider-Man?” He called.

Kid Arachnid looked up, before looking around. “Now that you mention it, no. I haven’t. I thought he was chasing the villain our way…” He murmured.

“No, Spidey wouldn't have done that. For all he knows, we’re still clearing out citizens. He would never have put them in danger.” Hobgoblin said firmly, looking around. 

The cops exchanged glances, a few made their way over to the vigilantes. “We’ll help you look for them. Our partners aren’t his biggest fan but we know we’d be in deep shit if it weren’t for him.” Officer Jonah said, as his friends, Officer Bryan and Officer Mariah nodded in agreement. 

“Thanks, just don’t push yourselves. If you get a cut or injured, go immediately to a medic, okay?” Kid Arachnid order. The officers nodded and they began the search. 

~ 

An hour later and still no sign of him. Hobgoblin turned on his intercom and Kid Arachnid picked up. “Did you find anything?” His voice was desperate.

“No. Harry, maybe he went home? I know that it sounds unlikely, but there’s no sign that he’s here.” Kid Arachnid whispered, in case if anyone else was around.

Before the two could continue their worry, a voice called them over. "Kid Arachnid- Hobgoblin- over here! Quickly!" 

The two looked over and ran towards Officer Bryan's voice. They froze at the sight of the rubble. Among the rocks, was a gloved, webbed hand. Harry froze at the sight, before immediately running forward and pulling the rubble off him. Harry's breathing picked up as he uncovered his lover from the rubble. He could barely breathe as he pulled the last of the rocks away, revealing his unmoving body. "S-spidey.." he whimpered, nudging him. 

He didn't move, as Kid Arachnid crouched beside his partner fearfully. "P-Peter…" he whispered. 

The officers watched the vigilantes. "C'mon you two.. let's give them some time alone." Officer Mariah murmured quietly. 

Harry pulled Spider-Man onto his lap, Peter still not moving. He placed a hand on the side of Peter’s masked face and he couldn’t stop the tears rolling down his face as he got no response again. 

“N-No, come on. Please. Y-you can’t be.” Harry whimpered, pressing his forehead against Peter’s. Miles placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder and rubbed it. He was about to turn his head, knowing that he was about to break down when he noticed something.

“Harry.” Miles shook his shoulder. Harry looked up at him.

“W-what?” Harry said, his voice giving away that he was crying under his helmet. 

Miles pointed at Peter’s chest. “He’s breathing.”

Harry watched hopefully when he saw the very slow and small movements of his chest. He gasped, pulling Peter's cold, limp body closer. "C-come on, we have to get him to a hospital. Quick-" 

"Horizon high, it’s closest and they won't hesitate to help Spidey," Miles said. 

Harry nodded, picking up Peter's limp form. He held him close, feeling first for a pulse. He felt it, slow and weak, but it was there. He jumped onto his glider and took off, Miles close behind. 

The two arrived at Horizon in record timing, nearly busting the doors down, alarming a student who was passing by the entrance. When the student saw the unmoving Spidey, he was quick to act, leading them to the infirmary, calling the students who knew how to operate the machinery and getting Max Modell. Harry stood there, still cradling Peter in his arms when Max arrived. 

“Do you know what’s wrong with him?” Max asked as he cleared a table for Harry to lay Peter on. Harry laid Peter on the table and resorted to holding his hand.

“We were hoping you’d be able to help us find that out.” Miles said, “We found him under rubble and he was laying on snow. I think he might have frostbite or suffer from hyperthermia.” 

Max nodded and then started directing the students on what to do. Miles pulled Harry away from Peter so that the students could do what they needed. They watched one take his pulse and another bringing over a scanner. It took about twenty minutes for the scans to be completed. Every second that passed by, made Harry more and more impatient. It had gotten to the point where Miles had to practically force him to sit down while one of the students looked on curiously. Miles chuckled awkwardly. “Uhh, they’re… REALLY close.” He said, giving the girl a look.

She nodded and turned back to the info the scans had accessed. 

“This… how is this possible?” Dustin, one of Peter’s classmates, murmured to himself.

“What?” Miles asked, looking worried.

Dustin looked up, surprised that Kid Arachnid had heard him. “It… it almost looks like he’s entered a state of hibernation.” He explained, before rubbing the back of his head. “But that shouldn’t be possible.” 

“Well, spiders do hibernate… maybe it’s a side effect.” Miles murmured.

The group looked up to him. “How do you know that?” Harry asked, surprised by Miles’s knowledge.

“Oh, uhh, Spidey had me study everything I could about spiders in case the knowledge would ever come in handy. It was a part of my training.”

“Weird way to train.” Bethany murmured, turning back to Peter’s vitals.

“Yeah, I thought it was weird too until I had to stop myself from hissing at someone.” Miles nodded.

“Do you have a time frame of when he could wake up?” Harry asked.

“Considering it being hibernation, it could be months. Most creatures that hibernate do so during the cold seasons. I can’t say for sure because there’s never been a case of a human doing this.” Dustin said.

“Should we treat this like a coma?” Bethany asked, now looking away from the vitals.

“Not sure,” Dustin replied.

“His metabolism slowed down a lot, so unless he’s in this… state, for a long time, we shouldn’t have to hook him up to an IV. I’ve heard his metabolism is usually killer.” Kaden, another boy on the medical team spoke, as he sauntered in. 

“Well, spider hibernation is based on temperature, not season,” Miles added once more. “So maybe he’ll wake up if we just… you know, warm him. His body’s basically shutting down and producing glycerol which is a natural antifreeze. It isn’t toxic or anything so… I guess we just have to wait it out and warm him up.” 

“Okay… so we just need to get his body to stop making glycerol so he wakes up.” Bethany deduced.

“Wait- can’t glycerol damage red blood cells? If this shit is swimming around his system it could cause damage.” Kaden replied immediately.

The medical team looked at each other worriedly. “I’ll draw blood and run some tests, is that alright?” Dustin asked, turning to Harry and Miles.

The two looked at one another before Harry sighed. “One of us needs to be present for each test, but yeah. You guys can run them.” He decided.

“Understandable.” Bethany murmured, as she grabbed a needle. “Now how do I…?” 

“Oh, his web-shooters are detachable. Here.” Miles walked forward and gently grabbed Peter’s left arm. He pressed the back of his wrists and there was a click and off came the web shooter. Bethany nodded then took a wipe to clean Peter’s wrist. As soon as she touched Peter’s wrist she shivered. 

“We might need heated blankets. He’s still ice cold.” She commented before sticking the needle into his arm. “Can someone actually get on getting those?” 

“I got it,” Dustin said begrudgingly, as he stood up and stepped out of the room.

Miles watched Bethany’s movements carefully as she ran numerous tests on Peter’s blood. It made Harry stop and think. For weeks he’d been trying to catch Spider-Man for the vial of blood that Bethany held. He’d resorted to using much more violent methods. He likely would’ve kept attempting to get the blood, had it not been for the events of Spider-Island, where he learned about Peter being Spider-Man, and how quickly the usage of his blood could go wrong due to the radiation. Before his mind could wander much else, Dustin walked back in. “Got some blankets. Has he warmed up at all?” He asked.

“Doubt it,” Miles called over his shoulder. “Spiders don’t thermoregulate.”

“Well, aren't you just a bank of spider knowledge…” Kaden muttered under his breath.

“That I am,” Miles replied confidently.

“You seemed like a smart spider when you couldn’t unstick from a wall.” Harry said smiling to himself.

“Ay, Hobby Gobby is feeling a little better!” Miles said, nudging his side. 

“Don’t call me that.” Harry pushed Miles away from him lightly.

Miles grinned, though he knew Harry couldn't see it. The onlookers smiled, before the door opened once more, and Max Modell stepped in again. "How's he doing?" He asked the students. 

"Uhhh, he's not dying, that much we know." Bethany sighed. 

"It looks like hibernation, but we're checking to see if his body is producing glycerol like spiders do, and if it is, we're also checking to make sure it isn't, you know, killing him," Kaden added, as Bethany gave him a look. 

"Well his body is producing glycerol, and I don't think it's killing him." Bethany murmured. "I'm gonna run a couple more tests, just to be safe."

Dustin came back in holding three blankets. He put them on the chair that Miles had abandoned sitting. 

“Are there any more tests that we need to run? I don’t want the blankets getting in the way.” Dustin said as he picked up one of the blankets and unfolded it.

“You can start putting them on,” Bethany replied.

Max watched quietly as the students worked, as Harry watched their every movement closely. He knew these kids from when we went to Horizon High, and he knew they wanted nothing more than the best for Peter, but when Peter was laying there, unmoving and vulnerable, Harry felt like it was _his_ job to protect him since he couldn't protect himself. His rational side knew these people would never hurt Peter, but his emotional side didn't trust them. He felt like they were going to hurt Peter, so he watched their every move incredibly closely. 

The students seemed to know that Hobgoblin didn't trust them. They could see him watching them over their shoulders. They knew that they were on thin ice with everything they did, and if they did anything that even seemed like it would hurt Spider-Man, Hobgoblin would be on them in seconds. 

Miles had stepped close to Harry, knowing that he would have to be the one to stop him if something did happen. They both knew that Harry wouldn’t kill them, but he wouldn't hesitate to injure someone while trying to get to Peter. 

The blankets were laid neatly on top of Peter. Dustin turned on the heating blankets one at a time, setting them on a low level. He would turn them higher if needed, but for now, he didn’t want to send Spider-Man into shock with the sudden warmth.

“How’s his blood? Anything we should be concerned about?” Kaden asked Bethany.

Bethany shrugged. "Normally how glycerol works is it damages red blood cells during osmosis. But Spidey's cells seem to be adapted to this, so he won’t die. I don’t think there’s any negative aspects to the other than, you know, hibernating in the first place. It's a good thing you found him when you did though, just because he's hibernating doesn't mean he can live in those temperatures, any longer and he'd be dead." She explained, tapping her chin curiously. 

“It took us an hour.” Miles said, rubbing his arm. He was a little bit ashamed if he was being honest. If he had really paid attention to his spider senses maybe they could have found him faster. Then he thought of something so out of character that Peter could have done to ease his worries.

“An hour to find him or to get him here?” Bethany asked. 

“To find him.” Miles cleared up. 

“He’d have been awake for a bit of time. Hibernation isn’t like being knocked out. My guess was that he was still awake after being trapped. He could have passed out 3-5 minutes after, maybe less.” Bethany concluded. “I would ask to see his hands for bruises but since he has a healing factor I doubt there’d be anything.”

"He doesn't happen to have a heater in his suit, does he?" Kaden asked, poking and prodding at the skin-tight spandex suit. 

Harry took a step closer, warning him away, before replying. "No. His suit is pretty high tech though, a heater was something he planned to add in the near future, but I don't think he ever got to it." 

Miles put his arm in front of Harry, keeping him from moving any closer, as Kaden got the message and took a step back, putting his hands up in surrender. Max stepped between Harry and Kaden, before asking. "How much tech does he have in his suit? At first, I believed all of his powers came from his suit, like Iron Man and War Machine, but now that I'm seeing negative effects of his powers that cant be possible. Are they biological?" Max asked. 

"Spidey's powers are his and his alone. They don’t come from a fancy suit and they aren't passed on. Just like my powers are mine. That's all you need to know." Miles replied calmly. 

Max stared at him for a moment, before replying. "Alright."

"Oh, and no offense, I'd appreciate it if you disposed of Spidey's blood. It's not that I don’t trust you, it's just a precaution. If anyone gets access to his DNA they could figure out some of his weaknesses or worse, who he is." Miles added, turning to Bethany, who had finished analyzing the blood. 

The group exchanged looks, before Kaden walked over and grabbed the blood sample. Before anyone could ask what he was doing, he dumped it down the sink and rinsed off the vial. "Done, you trust us now?"

"Kaden!"

"Dude what are you doing?!"

"Come on guys, what would we even need the blood sample for anyway!? We ran all the tests we need." He retorted, looking at his friends who went silent after his reply. 

"Thank you, Kaden. Though, next time, please dispose of blood properly," Max said through a chuckle. 

"I will, and you’re welcome. We don't need to be making vigilantes mad at us for stupid reasons." He said, crossing his arms. 

“Especially Spider-Man. He’d hunt down that blood sample and do anything to get rid of it quickly.” Harry said, sitting back down.

“Even drink it?” Bethany jokes. Miles and Harry exchanged a look then turned their heads back to Bethany. 

“Yes,” Miles answered, his tone serious.

Dustin gagged. "Ew, that's disgusting."

"Do spiders drink blood?" Kaden asked horrified. 

"Yeah, that's literally how they eat. They pretty much vomit digestive, for lack of a better word, juices over their food, and drink what's left. Including the blood." Miles said shrugging. 

Bethany made a gagging motion. "Please don't tell me that's how you eat because if it is-" 

"No no, we eat like normal people. We draw the line between human and spider somewhere. And believe me, we don't like the smell of blood either because it smells disgusting and Spidey does get squeamish if there's a lot of blood in one place. A little he can deal with, he can deal with a fairly large amount too, but he draws the line somewhere. But Spidey would do just about anything to keep someone from figuring out who he is. Less so for his safety and more so for the people he cares about." Miles ranted. 

“Okay, but when you first read that, did you get horrified thinking that your whole meal plan would have to be changed to blood?” Dustin asked.

“Oh, definitely. When I asked Spider-Man about it he laughed and asked if I was actually bitten by a radioactive mosquito.” Miles said.

“If you were bitten by a radioactive mosquito I don’t think I would be able to be around you,” Harry said.

Miles snickered. "Thank god though. I feel like people would hate us a lot more if we were called 'mosquito man' or something." 

Harry chuckled. "That's got a nice ring to it."

Miles squinted at Harry, making him put his hands up in a playful surrender. "You guys trust each other a lot, huh?" Bethany snickered. 

"Oh no. I wouldn't put my life in this guy’s hands if it was the end of the world." Harry said sarcastically. 

"The feeling is mutual," Miles replied, holding in laughter. 

The students laughed. "From the looks of this data, there isn't really much we can do for him until he wakes up. And when he does, he'll probably be disoriented. Since spiders aren't mammals, but Spider-Man is, traits from both types of hibernation are gonna be taking effect. He probably won't wake up for a bit, but his body will be able to sustain itself until then. If he's under for more than a week, then we'll hook him up to an IV. But otherwise, we just gotta play the waiting game." Kaden cut in, looking at a tablet. 

Max nodded. "We'll be more than happy to keep him here." He said, looking to the vigilantes. 

"Okay, but if you lift his mask you will be dealing with our lawyers." Miles quipped. 

"Wouldn't dream of it," Bethany promised, doing scouts honor. 

“Now you two get home and rest. You obviously need it. We’ll have Spider-Man alert you when he wakes up so you can help him home.” Max said. Miles nodded while Harry just sat there. He knew that they were good people, but what could stop their curiosity from taking over and taking off the mask? Especially other students who don’t know why he was here? They could lift the mask and see that it’s one of their classmates. They could sell this information. They could get Peter hurt or-

“Hobgoblin, I’ll only have these students work on him. If it comes down to it, then I’ll check up on him. I promise.” Max reassured. He knew that Hobgoblin was very close to Spider-Man so, of course he wouldn’t trust a couple of strangers with the job of taking care of him. Harry let out a sigh and nodded. 

"If you'd like we can give you access to 24/7 feed of him." Max offered. 

Harry jumped at the option. "Yes please."

Max chuckled, before nodding to Dustin, who narrowed his eyes, but sighed, grabbed a laptop lying nearby, and gave Harry access. Harry thanked him graciously, before stepping over to Peter. He grabbed his hand, which was finally starting to warm, and rubbed it gently, whispering a soft, "You wake up soon bug. I miss you." 

Harry tucked Peter's hand under the blankets before turning to Miles. "You ready, Kid?"

"Yep."

Throughout the week The students, and Harry over the cameras, watched over Spider-Man. He had tossed and turned in his sleep, not constantly, but every once and a while they’d find him in a new sleeping position. It was a good sign knowing that he wasn’t going into a coma, but also stressful because if one of them saw him moving they thought he was waking up only to find him to still be asleep.

~

It wasn’t cold. That was the first thing Peter noticed without opening his eyes. When he opened his eyes it could see light, like a lamp of sorts. His head was foggy but he knew one thing for sure, and that was that he wasn’t outside.

The last thing he remembered clearly was part of a building falling down and trapping him against the snowy ground. He wasn’t hit, but he was trapped and his com was blocked so he couldn’t reach out to his friends, so he started pushing and banging on the concert over him. Then he felt fuzzy and then… nothing.

Peter sat up and rubbed his face, only to find that his mask was still on. 

He looked around. His mind was moving slowly, and he felt like he was moving through jelly. It took him a full minute to realize he was in the Horizon High infirmary. He sat up, and touched his mask again, before attempting to turn around. He couldn’t quite complete the action when he realized how sore he was. He rubbed the back of his neck and stretched weakly before slouching and giving himself a moment of rest. He heard footsteps approaching, and the door opened. He looked up to see a fairly tall dark-skinned boy approach. It took a moment for his brain to register that it was Kaden. "Uhh, hi." He mumbled out. His throat felt thick with mucus and his voice was deep and uneven. 

Kaden jumped and looked up. "Holy fuck you're awake." 

Peter cleared his throat. His mouth felt dry, so he simply nodded. Kaden began pacing. "Okay okay uhh, are you hungry? Thirsty?" 

"I could go for some water," Peter replied, rubbing the back of his neck again, as his soreness began to fade. "How long was I out?" 

Kaden gave him a look, as he grabbed a paper cup and filled it with tap water. "We've just passed the 6th day, so almost a week."

Peter sputtered. "I've been out for a week?!" He cried out in alarm. 

Kaden began to panic. "C-calm down calm down! Yeah but it's okay, you were just hibernating!" He attempted to reassure. 

"I hibernate?!" Peter shouted, only getting more and more alarmed as the second’s passed. Kaden, not prepared for this, decided that he was going to get Max as well as the water.

“I-I’ll go get that water now,” Kaden said as he left, leaving behind a distraught Spider-Man.

Peter sat there, confused and alone. It would explain why he didn’t feel hungry but that was something new. Now that’s another thing he’s going to learn how to control. But how the fuck does one control hibernation? He stared at his lap for a second before sighing. "Goddamnit these powers just keep getting more and more complicated." He groaned. 

He stood up and began stretching. It soothed his sore body in a strange way, and after wobbling for a moment, he gained his balance. He walked in a close circle, before looking at his tattered suit and sighing. _How on earth am I gonna repair this…_ Before he could get much else though his mind, a small ringing noise sounded to the left of him. He turned to see his phone on the counter. The black otterbox case was intact. He’d had to change his case from his usual blue and white case to the black otterbox whenever he went out as Spider-Man. It helped keep his phone from getting shattered while also concealing his identity. It was an expensive investment, but worth it. He picked up the phone curiously, before scrolling through his notifications to see 30+ messages from different people. He checked Harry's messages first. 

Harry 11/24/201X: Hey Pete, are you doing okay? Please text me when you wake up. 

Harry 11/25/201X: Hey bug! Good morning. I'll be there to visit you in a little bit, the train is late

Harry 11/27/201X: Hi love, I won’t be able to visit you today. Corporates being an ass. I miss you, see you tomorrow ❤

Harry 11/28/201X: Hey! I saw in the footage you were pretty restless last night. Miss me snuggling next to you? I miss our cuddle sessions too. Wake up soon. We all miss you bug ❤❤❤

Miles 11/23/201X: Pete where are you? 

Miles 11/24/201X: I'll be sending you daily reports or something like this I guess. Today was pretty smooth, just a mugging and a lost kid. Nobody wants to be out in this weather. 

Miles 11/25/201X: Nothing happened today. I was honestly just cold. I'm gonna start working out how to incorporate that heater into our suits. I don't want to go into hibernation while doing patrol 

Miles 11/25/201X: I stopped a robbery and a drug deal. Once again, nobody wants to be out in this weather so most crime is pretty slow. 

Miles 11/26/201X: Nothing to report today!

Miles 11/27/201X: Okay so Harry's having me watch you today since he won't be around so I'll be there in a little bit!

May 11/25/201X: Hi Peter! I know you're probably busy with your trip and all, but I want to remind you to stay safe and take care of yourself!

Peter sighed. There were a number of other messages from Gwen and Anya, presumably them asking why he wasn't at school this week, but he honestly didn't have the energy to answer them. He simply shot Harry a message saying "Hey I'm awake now, wanna cuddle?" 

He then sent Miles a picture of himself in the infirmary with the caption: “I have arisen from my slumber.” He knew Miles could take a joke at this moment, plus he didn’t want to get another update over a text.

The door opened and Peter turned off his phone and looked over to see that it was Max with his cup of water. 

“Kaden apologies for not coming back here himself, he doesn’t do well with delivering news. He’s still learning how to do that.” Max said, handing Spider-Man his water. Peter thanked him. He lifted his mask above his mouth and immediately chugged it down.

"So, care to tell me exactly what happened? The last thing I remember is getting trapped under rubble and now… I'm here." Peter asked, giving Max a confused look. 

Max nodded. "After you were trapped, the villain ran in Kid Arachnids' and Hobgoblins' direction. They were able to subdue him easily since he thought you were still chasing him so he was distracted. After about an hour or so, they found you under the rubble and brought you here. After a few tests and a bit of spider knowledge from Kid Arachnid, we deduced that you were under hibernation. Since it was spider hibernation which is temperature based, and mammal hibernation, which is season based, your hibernation lasted longer than regular spider hibernation, but also considerably shorter than mammal hibernation. We kept a close eye on you, and Kaden was actually sent to hook you up to an IV since we weren't sure how your metabolism would be affected by this, but you were awake by the time he got here so that seems unnecessary." Max explained, seeming amused. 

“I’m glad you waited a week to try and hook me up. I probably would've pulled out the IV thinking that it was the villain who hooked me up to it.” Peter said, rubbing the back of his neck. Max let out a sigh that sounded slightly like a laugh.

“Also, you’re friend Hobgoblin has been coming by to check up on you every day for about two hours, then he’d leave but watch over the cameras.” Max said looking at the clock on the wall that read 5 pm. “Speaking of which, he should be here any-“ 

There was an echo of a speeding object from down the hall and it was coming closer. Peter knew exactly what was going to happen. 

“Max, you might want to press against the wall so you don’t get cut.” Peter sighed. Max gave a concerned look but did what he was asked. 

The door was knocked off its hinges as Hobgoblin bust through on his glider, his glider disappearing as he got off of it. Peter grinned under the mask and threw his arms wide, as Hobgoblin hugged him tight, picked him up, and spun him. "OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY?!" He cried out, putting him down and examining his mask. 

Peter laughed loudly and hugged him. "I'm okay, I'm fine." 

Harry let out a sob-like sigh. "Oh thank god, I missed you so much." He said, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Well, since you can take being spun at that speed and not be dizzy, I’m pretty sure you’re well enough to go home,” Max concluded, now looking at the broken door.

“I’ll pay for that,” Harry said immediately after realizing what he did. Peter let out a laugh.

“Thanks for everything, Max,” Peter said, now standing on Harry’s boots.

“Anytime Spider-Man,” Max said. 

Harry’s glider reappeared and they started to move, heading towards Peter’s house. They were going fast, but not as fast as Harry was going before. Peter was holding onto Harry's neck as he held him bridal style. He stopped outside of Peter's window. "Go change, I'll be right here to escort you in and I'm snuggling with you," Harry said firmly, helping Peter into his room. 

Peter laughed. "Is that so?"

Harry glared at him for a moment, before turning around and letting Peter change. "You know Harry, you can't just walk into my house decked out in goblin gear." 

Harry stopped at that realization before turning around. Peter walked towards the window, wearing a long-sleeved red shirt, jeans, and slides. He handed Harry a sweater and a pair of jeans. "Here. Come in and get changed, I can bring us down." 

Harry entered the room, bringing the glider in carefully and hiding it under Peter's bed as he had done so many times in the past. "Are… are these my clothes?" Harry asked. 

Peter flushed. "I forget to return them." He said his face red. 

Harry laughed, as he began to undress. "Yeah, forgot."

Peter turned, letting Harry chang. Once Harry was fully changed, Peter helped him out the window, and the two walked in through the front door. "I'm home May!" Peter called. 

“Peter!” May said, her voice as welcoming as ever. She stood up off the couch and hugged her nephew. “How was the trip?” She asked. 

Peter began to slightly panic, not sure what Miles had said to her. “Well, it was nice…?” He wasn’t sure what else to say. Damnit Miles, why couldn’t you have said something about a trip in your updates?

"It was kinda boring. We've seen DC before so it didn't have the same flair that it did." Harry jumped in, seeing Peter's panic. 

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. You two must be exhausted, I'll let you two rest." May said happily. 

As Peter and Harry began to walk past, May gave Peter a big hug, that he happily returned. May kissed his temple, and let the two walk past. "I love you, May!" Peter called as he approached the stairs. 

"I love you too!" May called back happily. 

Peter opened the door to his bedroom and immediately went to his bed. He flopped back on it and sighed contently. 

“Peter, are you falling asleep?” Harry asked. He got a little yawn in response. “Peter, you just woke up from hibernation.” 

Peter laughed slightly then sat up. “I know. There's something special about being in your own bed for the first time in a week." He snickered. 

Harry huffed, kicked off his shoes, and plopped down beside him. Peter grinned and kicked off his shoes as well, before snuggling into Harry's side. Harry laughed, adjusting so the two got under the covers, as Peter leaned into him, sighing contentedly. "Wanna watch something?" Peter asked, feeling completely relaxed in Harry's arms. 

Harry nodded. "Sure." He reached over to Peter's bedside table and grabbed his laptop, before cringing slightly. "God this thing is old."

“You’re old,” Peter said, taking the laptop away from Harry and opening it. The fan inside made a loud noise as it started up but disappeared rather quickly. 

“Peter, please let me buy you a new one,” Harry begged weakly, knowing that he was going to get turned down.

“I’ll use this thing till it’s in a million pieces,” Peter responded, now signing into his computer.

Harry sighed. "I'm buying you a new one for Christmas and throwing this one out the window." He scowled. 

Peter smacked him lightly. "You better not!" 

"It's gonna happen!" He snapped. 

"What do you wanna watch? Hulu or Netflix?" Peter said, changing the subject. 

"Netflix since I know if we go on Hulu it's just you mooching off of my account." Harry snorted. Peter giggled, before opening up Netflix. “Who said I wasn’t mooching off your Netflix account as well?” Peter said with a smile.

“You better not be,” Harry said looking at his boyfriend.

“I haven’t watched anything on your account, but I have looked at your recently watched and saved,” Peter said. He scrolled through his account, trying to find a movie or something with long episodes. Harry tapped his shoulder excitedly. "Oh, oh, there. Let's watch that."

"Hon, you're gonna have to be a little more specific than saying 'let's watch that'." Peter chuckled. Harry rolled his eyes and took control of the shoddy laptop. He scrolled for a moment, before clicking on the movie, 'Dragonheart: Battle for the Heartfire'. Peter gave Harry a look. "Really?" 

"I've heard it's a good movie, we can’t say we don't like it until we watch it," Harry said firmly. Peter shrugged. "Okay then, I guess."

He snuggled into Harry's side, feeling his chest rise and fall. Peter nuzzled his head closer to Harry’s chest. He could full-heartedly admit that this is a better way to fall asleep than being trapped in rubble with snow underneath him.


End file.
